Demigods among us
by Dman441
Summary: I was just so bored in English class that I just started writing. I want constructive criticism to help me improve hey horrible writing skills. Check out my friend datrandomguy for a WAY better story
1. Chapter 1

As soon as she pulled me into her room, I realized something was wrong. She would've never willingly tried to seduce me. She looked drunk, or enchanted. "Natalie",I grumbled. Natalie is the daughter of Eros, Greek god of love. She has the same kind of bow and arrows as her father, and this allows her to do the same kind of magic. Now I knew it was a prank. "Miranda",I said unsteadily,"you're not yourself". Miranda's mother is the Greek goddess Athena, goddess of wisdom, skill and war. Miranda was smart, talented, wise, beautiful, not to mention my crush. Now I knew it was a prank I could see the glowing luminescent shaft of an arrow protruding from the small of her back. Natalie knows I like Miranda, and keeps making me think she has finally felt the same way about me, but every time I get my hopes up Natalie arises from her hiding place to laugh at me. This time she came out of a room down the hall."that's it", I said letting go of Miranda's shoulders and conjuring my staff out of thin air. You see my name is David and my mom is Hecate, goddess of magic and witchcraft, so I'm a battle Mage. In conclusion to this badass statement, I hurled a fireball down the hall at Natalie. I could see her scramble back into her hiding place, narrowly avoiding my flaming projectile.

"Ok,ok, I'm sorry." She yelled. With my staff raised I watched her exit the room and stroll down the hall the opposite way saying,"people these days, can't take a fricken joke!". From where I stood I could here Miranda moaning my name. As soon as I turned around to confront her I was knocked over by Matt son of Hermes, messenger of the gods.

"Sorry David, gotta go, Kevin is at it again" he muttered exasperatedly. Kevin is the son of Dionysus , god of wine, pleasure, and festivities. Needless to say he's sorta crazy. We heard a loud crash and before I could figure out what Kevin had done, Matt bolted in the other direction, he was quite fast. When I turned around I could see Kevin with a lighter in one hand, and a can of hairspray in the other. He was running around setting curtains ablaze. Mentally reaching out for my magical connection to the universe, I smothered the flames by depriving them of their precious oxygen.

"Damn it David, I never get to have any fun!"

"Shut up and get ready", I replied "we leave in half an hour."

"Sweet was his reply as he turned and walked away. Today is Friday and that means its game night between the four groups(Sparta, Argos, Athens, and the Romans). Sometimes the games consisted of mock battles, or gladiator arena challenges. Sometimes the games would only take a few hours, sometimes they lasted a couple of weeks. But today was different, today was the day we are to test out our new game board. We all helped but it still took a few months to finish the construction of a fake empty neighborhood. This is we're we will all be blindfolded and transported to a random location inside and try to not be injured by your fellow piers. We hold these dangerousness games every Friday here at DGHS(demigod high school). We are a lot like camps half blood and Jupiter except every one is welcome here, even though we have a lot of fights. Sometimes it's Greeks versus Romans, but we usually stick to our own groups. Sparta is made up of mostly Ares',Apollo's and Hade's children. Argos(that's my group)are usually Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite's kids. And Athens is mostly Zeus, Athena, Artemis, and Hera's children. The other less major gods( like my mother) are spread out throughout the three groups. The Romans however all band together in their own legions. But tonight I had a feeling we from Argos are gonna kick some Roman, Spartan, Athenian ass tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we exited our dorms we were confronted by the teachers who organized us in our groups, gave us all a pair of gloves, and blindfolded us. The gloves I could feel, had a strange magical aura. Whatever il see what they do later, but for now we were bing quarantined into trucks? That's my guess. The "truck" started moving and every so often the truck would stop and one kid would be pulled out. After about 20 minutes I'm grabbed by the arm and pulled out. I could hear the truck continue on its journey. I immediately ripped off my blindfold and looked around. I had no idea were I was, now I think they dropped us off according to we're we didn't help construction. I was in front of a house with a tall fence. I hopped it and squatted low to check my surroundings. It was a small house made of plywood and nails, ( thats what the entire neighborhood is made of)with a big back yard. I checked the house but found nothing of use for survival, so I sat and waited.

After about an hour I heard rustling from a bush about 10 yards from me. I jumped up to a fighting stance as a boy, a little older than me, rush towards my with a bronze sword held high. Tapping into my magic, a paper thin pad of light energy materialized on the back side of my lower left arm. The boy swung down at me, as he had raised the sword above his head with both hands. I brought up my arm and rotated it counterclockwise to parry his swing. His blade glanced harmlessly off my energy pad. With his sword down I took this time to send a right jab at his nose. He must of be a son of Ares because he skillfully dodged it and took a swing at my collar bone. I brought up my arm just in time to block it and made a quick right and left jab at his head. He ducked under the blows and sliced open my abdomen. Thinking he was victorious he lowered his guard, and that's when I delivered an uppercut straight to his jaw with a fist of glowing green energy. He toppled like a rag doll and as soon as he did i clutched my stomach and grimaced. I imagined my stomach together again and looked down as yellowish healing light emitted from my palms. Soon my stomach was whole again but what was left behind was a horrible itching feeling in my abdomen(that's what happens when you use healing magic).I picked up his weapon. It was a long sword with a broad blade and a two handed pommel. This is defiantly not my kind of weapon. I prefer something light and fast allowing a free hand to cast hexes and spells. Suddenly I sensed the same strange aura, but on the boys gloves. I could now see his gloves were faintly glowing. As I tried to push his limp body over I was stopped by a hexagonal patterned bubble which surrounded him. So that's what the gloves did, the protected you from further harm. Ok I think I can actually survive through this.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to go the direction he came from, through the bushes. I only walked for about five minutes before I saw more fighting and bodies on the ground, protected by their gloves. I hid behind a shed to avoid being seen. As soon as I turned to creep around the other side, I came face to face with two dazzling emerald green eyes. I was in a sort of trance until I realized who's they were. I snapped out of it, took her by the shoulders, and slammed her into the shed, immobilizing her.

"Just chill",whispered Natalie "I'm on your side"

"Are we allowed to make teams?",I whispered back

"No rules against it", she replied.

"Fine, but il be watching you"and like that we were a team. She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows."come on let's keep moving". We snuck away from the carnage and moved through the neighborhood. We came across a house That was shaking and I heard moans coming from inside. We went around and peered inside to see two guys and two girls, one pair was on the floor and the other was against the wall rattling and shaking the structure. He was kissing her neck as if he wanted to eat it. It isn't against the rules, but intercourse wasn't exactly wanted at school.

"Gross!",Natalie Exclaimed. they didn't expect anyone to walk in on them. The startled girls pushed off the boys to cover themselves with their discarded clothes while the boys, not bothering to cover up, rushed Natalie and I. Obviously being Kevin's half brothers they wanted to have fun, but this was ridiculous, rushing a Mage and an archer without weapons or clothes. Natalie took a step back, drew an arrow to her bow and skewered him through the knee.

A/n: Yes he took an arrow to the knee, get over it.

Falling to the ground, he tripped his brother, sending him careening at me. I simply moved out of the way to let him slam head first into the wall, nocking him unconscious. Natalie moved over to the girls and bitch slapped them both so hard they didn't even scream. She proceeded to tie them up with a coil of rope she produced from a bag that I hadn't seen before. Oh well whatever. Onward we went


	4. Chapter 4

We continued walking on, jumping fences when necessary, to Head directly north. The sunlight was fading quickly and we would soon lose the sun to guide us. The next backyard we ended up in had a tall oak tree in it. I walked past it and signaled to Natalie to keep moving. She of-course, ignored me and scaled the tree, not nimbly I might add. I heard startled exclamations of " dude, did you see that?". Natalie nodded her head in the direction of the voices. I rolled my eyes, baled my right fist and concentrated until it glowed with white fire. I lobbed the ball of heatless flames into the sky which promptly exploded like a tiny signal flare. They looked up at my distraction while Natalie took them down from her perfect vantage point. I heard moans of pain, then silence. She scuttled down the tree and hopped the fence. I followed her over and found two boys, all older than us, on the ground clutching either their arms or their thighs. Natalie stooped down and picked up a duffelBag one of them had been carrying. She rummaged through it and transferred its contents into her bag. She pulled out a hatchet and three small loves of bread. She tossed the hatchet towards me, which I caught, and noticed it wasn't a hatchet, but a tomahawk. Sweet I said and hung it on my belt for later use. It felt good being able to do things almost flawlessly without having to communicate with Natalie. She wasn't unattractive but she was more like a sexual sister to me than a girlfriend. She turned to me and said, "We should probably stay here for the night"

"Where?", I replied, "we can't just sleep in a tree!"

" Watch me", she replied with a devious smile. She scuttled up the tree again and stopped at the biggest branch on the tree. That alone wasn't big enough so I used nature magic to reserve the fabric of the universe and make the branch thick and wide. After that I climbed up and sat down next to her. She gave me a loaf and a half and she kept the ate in awkward silence and watched smoke from other demigods fires curl up into the vast night sky. "Do you mind if I...", without finishing her sentence she curled up in the fetal position and used my lap as a pillow. After a few minutes of her rhythmic breathing, I assumed she was asleep, boy was I wrong. She quietly exclaimed," I can feel your boner through you pants" and pulled her head away. I blushed like a monkey that just got his ass handed to him. She turned to me and said, " just to tell you, you're pretty big, good night. The last thing I remember thinking before I went to sleep was " fuck yeahhh, score for me"


	5. Chapter 5

I heard the clash of weapons as my eyes opened to see Natalie squatting on our branch with a finger over my mouth to silence me. She pulled her hand away and pointed down. It was early morning and I could see over a lot of houses from our position.i looked down to see a ton of kids fighting fiercely . I observed that most of the kids were wearing a red T-shirt, a pair of jeans and some had the same shiny silver armor, but the others had random clothes and armor on. Damn it, I knew this would happen. I turned to Natalie and whispered(because they hadn't seen us yet)" Romans converging on us Greeks!". She nodded and quickly started climbing down the tree. I simply slid my butt of our branch and fell about thirty feet, just to hit the ground as if it was as soft as memory foam. Ahh the perks of being a Mage.

We snuck around the main battle to survey the carnage. On our side some Greeks were being taken as hostages by the Romans. On the other side of the battle field however, I could see two of the "big three" kids were trying to rally our team. Taylor, son of Zeus, and Jonah, son of Poseidon.

" GREEKS... TO ME", Taylor's voice boomed over the warriors. Everyone seemed to understand what was happening and fell into a sort of formation of mismatched armor and weapons, while the Romans were in perfect sync with their centurions and legionaries." FOR ATHENS!", he yelled as a battle cry and led the charge. Suddenly out of the surrounding houses poured out more Greeks led by my buddy Charles and his GF Katie. Charles being a son of Ares, and Katie being a daughter of Athena, they made a perfect team leading battles.

"FOR SPARTA!" They yelled as they flanked the Romans from behind. Argos, I assume decided to sit out this fight because they were no where to be seen. Natalie and I rushed into battle anyway and shouted a pathetic "FOR ARGOS". We were separated in the midst of battle. I was so concentrated on destructive spells that I didn't notice the battle moving away from me and I realized only one other Greek and I were surrounded by our enemies.

"Stop", one of them shouted" drop your weapons, or else il break her collarbone. When my Greek ally stopped fighting, I realized it was Kevin, the same Kevin I saw in the halls at school. He had been using a bad ass, double bladed axe, which now clattered uselessly to the ground. I lowered my tomahawk, and turned to see a big man in that silver armor, holding a girl with no clothes on (except underwear)by the neck. I immediately dropped my tomahawk and extinguished the fire blazing in my hand to prevent harm to her. I was then surprised to see a Mage come out from behind him(because the Romans had very few).

"Shall I block him sir?" Asked the Mage

"Absolutely", came his reply," but tie his hands first".

"Damn it ", I thought. They were going to temporarily block my magical abilities. I raised my hands in defense, but as soon as I did their leader squeezed her neck even harder, producing a moan from her. She was beautiful, probably a child of Venus, and looked worried but chill, as if she knew she was in no harm. This confused me but Kevin whispered

" just do it dude, don't fight it". I nodded back and allowed myself to be tied up, as did Kevin. The Mage came up tho me and touched his index and middle fingers to my forehead. He began to chant a long spell that afterward left us helpless.

"It's done Ben"

"That's centurion Ben to you"

"Sorry sir". So this jackass who caught me is named Ben? What a fearsome name. He looked me straight In the eyes and laughed a s his hand slid down the girl's stomach, toward her crotch.

"Pervert, douchebag, faggot", I yelled,"let her go!"

"Fine" and he threw her at our feet. She picked herself up and sexualy whispered in our ears

"By the way, I'm Remi, thanks for the help". Then She turned, walked towards Ben, and was handed clothes:a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. My mouth dropped open as she put her clothes on; she was one of them, we were tricked. I suddenly thought of all the bad tho g to say to them and let them all out, insulting them to a deep extent. Ben walked over and socked me in the face

" if you were any part of a real man you'd fight me like one", I said

" cut him loose and give him a sword" was his reply to the soldiers under his command

"What" they said confused

"You heard me, were gonna see how good this fag can fight without his little magic to protect him". They cut my bonds and threw me a sword. I was ready before the first swing he made


End file.
